A New Begining
by JesusWolf
Summary: Not really a crossover, just an anime i wrote. Serenity's forced to move into a new home and new school without any parents, grandparents, or friends. Can her heart take it?
1. Accident

This isn't a crossover, it's just an anime I came up with (don't kill me). But anyway, R&R if you like it or hate it or whatever, and I claim all ownership of this story, so enjoy!

Property of JesusWolf0.

"Goodbye everyone!" Serenity shouted and waved back to her friend. She smiled and turned to get into her car, a shiny new Toyota Avalon. As the engine started she sat down on the grey leather back seat and let her mind reflect on the day's most recent events: visiting her best friend Jess and laughing about the stupidest things, making a horrible attempt to dance to techno music, and having an eating contest (which Serenity won).

The wheels turned and she waved back to her friend one last time as the vehicle turned onto the road. She rested her head on the back seat and stared out the window, playing over and over the time that she spent with her friends - time that she considered extremely valuable - no - priceless. Her parents (technically, her grandparents) were talking in the front seat.

Her grandmother was short, but ...large, and had a loud voice. She was nice, but you would not want to get on her bad side, and she held a grudge that would last as long as she did. Her grandfather was tall and very welcoming and always made an _attempt_ at humor. He was also a bit wide but friendly and once survived a car crash. They were both over 60 years old and had grey hair and wrinkles, but they weren't ancient.

Serenity was blessed with loving grandparents and a nice house and new car and good friends, and she new it and was thankful for it, although she always felt that she had a broken family...

(But that story's for later)

She stared out the window up at the towering trees and noticed how small it made someone feel, yet somehow it always made her feel so wonderful to gaze upward through the limbs and leaves of a mighty tree and see the shining sky, the rays of light flowing gently down to warm your skin and brighten your day, somehow giving her the realization that there was Someone out there watching her.

A pair of screams and a violent sway woke her from her dream of thoughts as she felt pressure hit everywhere on her body and heard a loud crash.

All she saw was white...

Then she blacked out.


	2. Tragedy

"She's so young, what happened?" A dark-haired man in a white uniform asked another doctor.

"Car crash. Another car swerved in front of them and spun around and hit the front end of their car. She bumped her head and her left arm has a hairline-fracture, but it should heal soon. She has cuts and scrapes all over her body and the glass from the window put scars on her left cheek, and her left wrist, but luckily police were on the scene when the crash happened and 911 was immediately called. It was a miracle that we were able to get there fast enough to close the wound on her wrist, but she lost a lot of blood. She was unconscious when we got her out and she hasn't woken up yet, it's been 3 days...

_Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep..._

Hazy green eyes slowly opened to a small white room with a large yellow curtain drawn around the opening, cutting off the outside world. Her body was covered with a thin white sheet and blanket and she seemed immobile, her whole body was stiff. Her long brown hair was spread about her pillow in messy strands.

She suddenly noticed the dull constant pain in her left arm and she very slowly sat up and brushed the covers off of her. Her arms were wrapped in bandages and IVs and tubes were stuck in her arms. Her skin was even paler than usual and she was very weak, barely able to sit up.

She laid back down and slowly moved her body an inch or two to make sure that she wasn't paralyzed and to measure how much pain inhabited each part of her body. Her back hurt a little and she had a small headache and many scratches and scrapes, but the only real injury she received was her left arm.

Serenity took another look around the room and confirmed her thought that she was in a hospital room, not her own room, where she usually wakes up. The first thing that had registered in her mind was the beeps that issued from a small box on a pole, which she now noticed measured her heartbeat.

Now that she had inspected the injuries on her body, she had to inspect the injuries that had been inflicted on her grandparents. _Well, I must be in the Emergency Room, I've seen it before, otherwise I would have a door and TV and they'd be in the same room as me...I think._

Just then a nurse peeked into the room and saw that she was awake. "Doctor Brice, she's awake!"

A tall hefty man with a beard came in through the curtain and smiled at the 15 year old teen lying in the hospital bed in front of him. "Well, I see you're finally awake. Do you know where you are? Do you remember anything?"

She was taken back by his sudden rush of questions. "I was in the car then I got knocked out. How long have I been here? Which hospital is this?" she asked slowly.

"Redwood North Hospital, and you've been asleep for 3 days, we were afraid that you might have slipped into a coma. Yes, you were in a car crash, another car swerved in front of yours and the front of your car hit its side."

"Where are my grandparents?" she half shouted. Fear rose in her veins as soon as the words fell from her lips.

"..."

She stared harshly at the doctor, warning him that his answer better satisfy her.

"...they didn't survive."

She had a feeling that they were dead, just a thought in the back of her mind, but she almost expected him to say that they were gone..._they're gone_...

Serenity didn't speak the rest of the day, except when the doctor commanded her to answer his questions, otherwise she gave no greeting to any nurses or doctors, or anyone that tried to greet her - she just lay there and wondered what would be next...


End file.
